Disastrous Alliances
by Jettara1
Summary: AU to A View for a Skrill. Dagur doesn't immediately betray Alvin and steal the Skrill, but when Tuffnut fails to distract the guards Hiccup is caught trying to free the Skrill. Now Alvin has his dragon trainer and to ensure Dagur keeps his word offers up a gift that even the young Berserker won't turn down. Rated MA for sex, under age victim, drug use and M/M/M You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

This fanfiction is for a MATURE audience. It is based around FICTIONAL CHARACTERS that both children and ADULTS enjoy. There is EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, UNDER AGE SEX, DRUG USE, NONCON, DUBCON, M/M/M GAY relationships based around ANIMATED characters from a family oriented movie. Let's see just how twisted my sick little mind can get this time.

Most of all…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

And

IF YOU TROLL AND SEND HATEFUL, SHAMING OR DAMING REVIEWS THEY WILL BE REMOVED AND YOU WILL BE REPORTED.


	2. Chapter 2

Disastrous Alliances

Based off of A View to a Skrill but rather than Dagur stealing the Skrill right away something stops him and makes him rethink his alliance with Alvin.

"Where's Tuffnut?" Hiccup wondered aloud as he gazed down into the dragon killing ring where guards were still posted by the Skrill's cage. Tuffnut was supposed to have distracted them already so Hiccup and Toothless could free the Skrill and all of them get off Outcast Island and back to Berk before the Berkian guard woke up and his father sent them and the other riders looking for them. Right now, with the Outcasts and the Berserkers teamed together that extra help would be greatly appreciated.

He inched a little closer and tried to get a good view at the iron bars containing the Skrill. If Tuffnut didn't hurry up then he and Toothless would have to figure a way to break in on their own and deal with the guards. There was no doubt they would give chase if they saw Hiccup, all the Berserkers and Outcasts knew what he looked like but he'd rather avoid that if he could. Sure he was fast but he still wasn't that sure on his feet with his prosthetic. All it would take is one loose pebble and he would be down. He could just let Toothless blast them but that meant going to the front gate, taking out those guards without drawing attention and then blasting the gate open and doing the same to the guards inside. Toothless had a six shot limit and if it took more than two shots to take down the gate or if there were more guards than he thought on duty…yeah, he really needed Tuffnut to do his job.

They waited another ten minutes and then five more but when Tuffnut didn't show up – although he could clearly hear the other boy's laughter mixed with that of grown men not so far away – Hiccup had no choice. He and Toothless quietly made their way to the lowest point of the ring, then, very careful of his metal foot, Hiccup wiggled his way through two bars and dropped down to the ground bellow, cloaked in shadow. So far so good. Toothless tried doing the same but his wedge shaped head got stuck and he made a soft pleat of distress.

Hiccup's shoulders fell as he gazed up at his best friend. "Toothless…" he whined in a whisper and thanked whatever god was watching over them that Toothless was ebony so that he wasn't easily spotted at night. Sadly the same couldn't be said about Hiccup. The scruff of his metal foot and soft whispered voice echoed throughout the ring alerting the guards and the Skrill to their presence…or maybe it was just the Skrill alerting everyone to the intruders. It gave such a hideous screech that Hiccup had to cover his ears and duck as a bolt of lightning shot right over his head and hit Toothless on the muzzle, causing the Nightfury to cry out and fire back and pandemonium broke out as guard came running from every direction.

"Okay…this didn't go as planned," Hiccup grumbled to himself as he and Toothless were suddenly surrounded, Toothless snarling and threatening to fire at anyone who dared come close but what real threat was he with his head stuck between two bars? It didn't take two minutes for the Outcast and Berserker guards to bind and muzzle the dragon before freeing his head.

"Hello, Hiccup," Savage greeted the young Hooligan with a great big smile. "I know there are two people who'll be ecstatic to see you."

"Oh yeah? Wish I could say the same," Hiccup retorted, glancing sideways at Toothless as his head was pulled free. He opened his mouth to give a command, hoping on old trick they often played would help free his friend but before he could a gage was shoved in his mouth and his arms were bond behind his back.

"Oh no, lad, none of your tricks this time. Alvin has plans for you and they go far beyond training dragons now," Savage taunted as he grabbed the boy's vest and began dragging him toward the Great Hall while the guards took Toothless down into the underbelly of the island with the other dragons.

Hiccup looked around frantically, hoping to see Tuffnut or maybe Ruffnut up on the hill, someone who would know what happened to him and Toothless and get help. But he saw neither and his chest fell. He just had to hope that maybe Tuffnut had gotten a little too into character and was still hanging out with his adoring fans at the Great Hall. Unfortunately that didn't quite work out either. He spotted Tuffnut laughing it up with a bunch of guards not far from the dragon ring but he back was to Hiccup and his focus entirely on telling some lame joke Hiccup had heard a thousand times. In fact the guards were so enthralled in Tuffnut's story telling that they didn't even pay attention as Hiccup was marched by so not even they alerted Tuffnut to the Outcasts' sudden victory. If Hiccup didn't have a gage shove halfway down his throat he would have screamed at the other teen. Instead he settled for digging his nails into the palms of his hands and cursing inwardly. It figured. Give Tuffnut the simplest task and he utterly failed it and condemned Hiccup and Toothless at the same time.

Each time Hiccup slowed down Savage would shove him forward, only holding his leather vest to keep him from running or falling. It didn't get any better when they reached the Great Hall. The guards began cheering the moment they stepped inside as Savage enthusiastically threw Hiccup to Alvin's feet, starting both chieftains.

"It seems our little Dragon Conqueror was trying to steal your Skrill," Savage announced, not naming who the Skrill belonged to. "We caught him and his dragon sneaking into the ring and thought you might want to have a talk with him about manners." He gave Hiccup a swift kick to the ribs only to be punched in the face by Dagur.

"No one touches Hiccup but me," the Berserker chief snarled getting between Hiccup and Savage.

"That was not our agreement, Dagur," Alvin purred as he regarded Hiccup with interest but he did not lay a hand on Hiccup until Dagur calmed down a little.

The younger chieftain glanced at the elder with a decidedly unhappy look. "I agreed to share him AFTER we conquer Berk. I didn't think your bumbling imbeciles would catch him so soon."

Savage growled low in his throat, his hands clenching at being called an imbecile. He and his men had been fighting Hiccup for a long time now and keeping a hold on the disabled boy proved far harder than capturing any grown man. His nostrils flared but he held his tongue.

"Good things often happen unexpectedly," Alvin assured as he sat back in his thrown. He grinned a little too widely at Dagur. "And with Hiccup as our guest then Berk will fall and we both will get what we want far sooner than anticipated. Is that not something to celebrate?"

Dagur was still new to being a chieftain and while he had already conquered a number of ships and raided islands he had yet to truly conquer a rival quite like Berk and even though he had planned on betraying Alvin and stealing the Skrill before the battle he was now rethinking his position. Alvin could have Berk. What he wanted was the Skrill, the Nightfury AND Hiccup. It would have been easy to steal just one but now, with all three…he would have to wait to make his move. "I suppose," he finally admitted. "What do you have in mind?"

"A midnight banquet," Alvin proposed, his gaze returning to Hiccup.

"We just had a banquet," Dagur pointed out, already bored by the idea.

Alvin nodded sagely, but not with our young friend here. "I say we discuss the terms of his surrender over a late night snack. Savage, have my personal chief come here at once."

Grumbling under his breath Savage stormed off to get the old man. This was beneath him. He could be doing so much better if he broke off on his own.

The other guards were ordered out of the Great Hall as Alvin pulled Hiccup to his feet and pulled the gage out of his mouth.

"Always trying to save dragons, eh, boy? No sense of self-preservation what so ever," Alvin said in a gravelly voice as he looked Hiccup's small form over. "Yet you continue to escape and defeat my men over and over again. You're already planning your escape as we speak, are you?"

Hiccup had become known as the king of sass not only amongst his own tribesmen but the Outcasts too and Alvin loved a good game of wits with him. So Hiccup shrugged and gave a little grin. "Well you know, I'm getting pretty used to this place so it's only a matter of time before I'm out of here. You know you're never going to beat Berk. My Dad will just come charging in and blow your army out of the water again."

"Oh I have no doubt he'll come, boy. He always comes for me." A twisted grin lit the man's face as if there was a double meaning in his words. He ran a thick dirty finger down Hiccup's cheek to his jaw and along his throat to push gently against his Adam's apple. "And you're going to, too. I'm going to guarantee it this time."

"What are you doing?" Dagur demanded, speaking a mere moment before Hiccup had a chance to ask the same question.

"Patience, Dagur. Our little dragon here is going to entertain us tonight." He let Hiccup go as the cook arrived. "Ah, Allister," he greeted cheerfully. "I have a special dish I want prepared for Dagur and I tonight."

The man didn't appear much older than Alvin but he held a dark gaze, his eyes more black than brown or blue and he didn't seem overly happy having to cook a banquet twice in one night. "My kitchen is closed," he reminded Alvin as if his chief needed reminding.

"That may be but you'll open it, won't you?"

"Aye, sir."

"Hiccup will be helping you. You remember that dish from Japan. Our lad has a fascination with other cultures. Teach him what about Nyotaimori and make sure it's VERY pliable and cooperative. I don't want my food squirming too much when I eat."

Allister gave a huff and took Hiccup by the arm. "If you make a mess I'm not cleaning it up this time," he warned, pulling Hiccup along.

Hiccup dragged his feet and twisted around. "Wait! You're going to eat a dragon?" he asked in disbelief, not familiar with the word Alvin had used.

The Outcasts chieftain's smile grew to massive proportions. "In a manner of speaking."

"While it's alive?"

If possible that grin grew even more. "Of course. Dead Nyotaimori is not either for anyone involved. Oh, and Allister, I want it served in my private chambers. Take the side route and don't forget the yak sausage, the largest we have."

Allister gave the boy a hard yank and dragged him through a side door to the underground world of the Outcasts. No Berserkers were permitted here and the Outcasts living there only gave Hiccup curious but hostile looks. There were some that admired Hiccup for his bravery and ability to outwit so many grown men but there was also resentment and anger for the number of times he had embarrassed them. Allister ignored them the whole way to his kitchen while Hiccup did his best not to meet any of the men's gazes. He treated them as he would hostile dragons, not meet their gaze for if of being attacked. It seemed to work in this case. Not an Outcast spoke to him or raised a hand to him but some displayed tiny smiles as he walked alongside the cook as if they knew what was in store for Hiccup and that only made Hiccup even more frightened.

"So…ah…what's in this dish…Ny-ho-tai-mi?" Hiccup asked, needing to break the silence and focus on something other than the men they were passing.

"Nyotaimori," Allister corrected as they entered the kitchen. He shut and locked the door behind him in case Hiccup tried anything funny. "It's different for everyone. Alvin is a travelled man, he likes a great many things." He looked Hiccup over, walking slowly around the boy. "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Hiccup countered, looking around for this mysterious dragon.

"Old enough," the man asked before stopping in front of Hiccup once more. "Thirteen?" he guessed.

Hiccup's lips pursed in insult. "Sixteen."

"Humph, you wouldn't guess it by the looks of you."

"So I noticed," the boy grumbled. "So the dish? I can't exactly help if my arms are tied, can I?"

Cold dark eyes regarded him silently.

"I can dice onions," Hiccup offered, hoping the cook would be foolish enough to free him and give him a knife. But of course his luck wasn't that good.

"Alvin takes then younger every years," the man muttered to himself, leaving Hiccup by an empty table as he puttered around the kitchen. "What do you know of this Dagur the Deranged? What does he eat?"

"Ah…a lot of sweet meats and bog myrtle," Hiccup answered with a shrug.

The cook grumbled more as he began pulling out different meats and ingredients from cold storage. He placed them all on a table far from the one Hiccup stood next to.

"So…uhm…where's this dragon?"

"There is no dragon," the man answered. "When's the last time you had a bath?"

"Excuse me?"

"When did you last bathe?"

Confused, Hiccup shrugged. "Yesterday…no the day before, before the Skrill was found. Why?"

Allister refused to answer. Instead he moved to a shelf and began pulling down jars and throwing measured powders and herbs into a small pot of bowling water. It smelt oddly sweet.

"Why do you care when I last had a bath?" Hiccup inquired, shuffling closer to see what was in the pot.

"Cleanliness is good practise," Allister answered as if it was obvious.

"Tell that to Alvin. He reeks like week old fish."

The man made an amused noise before pushing Hiccup out of the way and taking the pot off the fire. It looked like some strange sort of tea and the man poured half into a wooden cup and the rest into some strange looking pump device to cool. Hiccup's confusion was growing by the second. First there was no dragon even though Alvin said there was, well sort of, then the cook was asking about him bathing. This was going way past the normal level of weird he had come to enjoy. For several long minutes silence filled the kitchen as the man worked and Hiccup leaned against a counter, desperately looking for a blade or sharp object he could use to free himself but this kitchen was void of anything within easy reach. Allister was certainly particular about where he kept things.

Then the man rose and checked the cup, blowing gently to cool it. "Drink this," he ordered, holding it to Hiccup's lips.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, sniffing it. It smelt like his grandfather's sleepy time tea that he would drink as a kid just before bed.

"Outcast Island does not have much potable water. This is from a natural spring underground and will quench your thrust. The water has a slight sulphur taste so I disguise it with herbs. It is harmless and will help you relax."

Hiccup was thirsty. He had spent many hours hidden with Ruffnut and sharing a single water skin that they couldn't refill due to the water condition above ground and they were too far from the river he and Snotlout had discovered when they were trapped on the island. Hesitantly he opened his mouth and let the man pour a little in. It was warm but after the storm the night before he still had a little chill deep in his bones and this helped warm him up a bit. The cook didn't make him drink it all at once but gave him sips every few minutes between tending his work until Hiccup realized something wasn't quite right. The tea was a lot like Old Wrinkly's with one very importance difference, it made Hiccup light headed much quicker and his vision blurred. He stumbled away from the counter and fought desperately to free his arms before he fell.

"What…what did you give me?" he demanded but his words came out slurred.

The man didn't bother looking up from his work. "There's not point fighting it, lad. Right now it's racing through your system. Soon your inners will feel like mush and you'll need to lie down but you won't lose conscious, I assure you. Once you relax your body will start heating up and your mind will race with thoughts all young boys have and you'll become a needy little thing just the way Alvin likes his boys. Needy and obedient."

"What? No…I don't understand."

Allister clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Another virgin this one. I might have to double the dose when I inject it in you. Virgins are so messy the first time, never seem able to hold it all in." He dipped a large roll of yak sausage into a pot of hot melted wax. "Always so messy but I'm not cleaning up this time. Prepping you is one thing but after that Alvin has to deal with your mess. And you will be a mess but next time…next time perhaps not so much." He caught Hiccup before the boy toppled over completely and undid his ropes and with surprising quickness stripped the youth of every stitch of clothing, right down to his sock. He lifted the barely conscious boy onto the table and patted his hip. "Don't take any of what I do personally, I'm a professional at this and by the time Alvin's Nyotaimori is ready you'll be more than happy to be part of it." He detached Hiccup's prosthetic and placed it on the far counter. No doubt Alvin will be sending it to Stoick along with his demands. He fetched a jar of honey and the pump and returned to Hiccup who was blinking rapidly and trying to form words that came out as whispered slurs. "You'll find your throat will be a little dry and tongue swollen. Alvin doesn't like his Nyotaimori talking. Other sounds he enjoys quite a bit so feel free to cry and moan all you like."

He dipped the fingers of one hand in the honey while spreading Hiccup's legs with the other. "It's going to get harder to think soon. It'll be like someone stuffed cotton in your head and these little stings will turn into something much more pleasant." Slowly he circled one finger around Hiccup tight ring of muscle, waiting patiently for the drug to take a stronger hold on the boy and making his muscles relax before pushing into the youth. He didn't go deep, his job was not to arouse the boy or make him cum just to loosen him and prepare him for what was too come. He slipped in another finger and worked the muscles, going no more than one knuckle did even as Hiccup twisted and whined under his touch. Once is opening was wide enough, Allister removed his finger and insert a hose made of pig intestines and attached to a pump with the rest of the brew now lukewarm in it. He squeezed the pump several times to injected all the liquid into Hiccup ass and stomach not blinking or caring when the youth cried out and tried to escape. He simply kept a hold of the boy's bad leg until the pump was empty and not a drop escaped the tight channel.

"Much cleaner than I thought," the man remarked as he removed the tube. "Perhaps you are worthy of Alvin. Now you'll feel a lot of pressure on your bowels and bladder for a while. I suggest you hold it in until the drug is completely absorbed, but by them you won't know what's happening to you anymore." He patted Hiccup's hand reassuringly. It won't take long and you'll thank me in the end.

Hiccup whimpered, blinking rapidly as he tried to understand but the man's words made no sense. His body no longer seemed his seemed his own, his limps flopping about whenever he tried to roll over and get off the table. He couldn't do anything and his mind seemed to become more and more clouded by the moment until finally he could no longer fight it and he slumped on the table, his eyes drifting close but sleep eluding him. He couldn't even object when he was lifted and transported to Alvin's private chambers too finish being prepared. And Hiccup would never be so happy to not understand what was happening to him.

. . .

"Hey, so how it go?" Tuffnut asked, happily plopping down next to his sister. He looked skyward expecting to spot Toothless or maybe the Skrill flying overhead. No one had been at the ring and he couldn't find the Skrill so that could only mean Hiccup had rescued it and had already taken to the air with Toothless. "Where are they?"

"No clue," Ruffnut answered, her arms folded over her chest as she studied the sky as well. "He's never taken this long before. Maybe something happened."

"Why would you say that? Everyone's late now and then."

"I thought I heard plasma blasts earlier."

Tuffnut shrugged it off. "There are a lot of wild dragons here. Hiccup's probably fine, just having a little fun with Toothless in the Skrill. Look…there's no lightning blasts? Huh? Storm clouds but no lightning." He bit one side of his lower lip.

Ruffnut nodded, a worried look that mirrored his filling her face. "Something's wrong," she said, voicing both their thoughts. "Something went wrong."

"Should we go back to Berk for reinforcements?"

"No, you're going back into town while I check search the rest of the island. Hiccup wouldn't have gone far. Maybe Tooth and the Skrill didn't get along…we should have seen something." She looked up at the Zippleback, the two heads looking just as concerned as their human riders. "You guys need to keep a low profile. We'll be back in a few hours. Tuff, back here before sunrise."

Her twin gave a groan. "My poor legs. If Dagur doesn't chop them off they're going fall off anyway and it'll be on your head. Serious, woman, on your head!"

She rolled her eyes and headed the other way. This was going to be a long night.

. . .

Dagur was ready to end this supposed alliance with Alvin. He had told Vorg that as soon as they got what they wanted he and the Berserkers would steal the Skrill and then destroy every last Outcast. He wasn't expecting Hiccup to show up as he did or get captured and now his brother and his Nightfury were the only things keeping him there. Hiccup was His and no one else's and if Alvin thought for even a moment he wasn't going to take what so rightfully belonged to him, then the old man had another thing coming.

He reluctantly followed Alvin into the bowels of Outcast Island, a place where every other Berserker was presently forbidden. His mind was a whirl, plotting the Berserkers exit, kidding Hiccup and the Nightfury for himself and how to harness the Skrill to do his bidding. He really liked the Skrill, they had something together, a bond of sorts he never really planned for. Maybe he could train the Skrill as Hiccup had the Nightfury and…

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as Alvin threw open a door built into a crevice at the rock wall. Inside it didn't quite match the dark greys and silver of the outer tunnel. It was far brighter with scones along the wall lit and expensive furniture from places in the world Dagur couldn't even name. This was not a traditional Viking home, underground or not. This was more Roman by nature and even housed a deep bathing pool off to one corner. This was a small palace of luxury that made Dagur both envious and confused. Most chiefs were one with their men. Yes, they may be of higher rank but chiefs often bathed in the same pool as their followers, dined with them and just about everything else for comradery. Dagur may be the youngest chieftain in recent history but even he knew the practical reasons for being one with your tribe. He was deranged not stupid. But Alvin was like many chiefs Dagur knew. He was never an heir, never born to lead a tribe. He was a soldier who had allowed greed and status cloud his mind.

But those thoughts too became fleeing when his gaze travelled to the table in the dining space where a familiar lanky form was spread out like some sort of table cloth with small portions of food artistically displayed on his nude form, his prosthetic missing and twitching and wiggling ever so slightly either in discomfort or from the chill of the underground.

"What is this," Dagur demanded, thoroughly confused by Hiccup's appearance. "Didn't you say we were having Nyotaimori?"

Alvin chuckled brightly as he crossed the room to Hiccup's trembling form. "This is Nyotaimori. It's Japanese for dining off a naked body. I thought this might be a good way to celebrate our new enterprise. He's my gift to you."

Dagur was now even more confused. He stepped closer to Hiccup, inspecting the younger boy's quivering form and the display of food that was positioned in such a way as to heighten each of Hiccup's most appealing features. Berries in honey were displayed in circled over the Hooligan heir's nipples while sweet meats were lower down spreading a trail from his navel to his groin and draping down to rear on either side of his semi limp dick. Honey was dripped in strategic places such as his nipples to the center of his chest and then making a straight root right down to the sweet meats. Apple slices were laid over that as well as cut slices as raw fish. Everything was served cold most likely to preserve Hiccup's body and ensure he wasn't burnt.

"I don't get it. Why are we eating off Hiccup's body?" he asked even though he had a very good feeling he knew that answer. His gaze traveled over the youth's pale freckled body. Was it him or did the freckles stand out more? His cock twitched with interest. The way Hiccup was rubbing his legs together and wiggling his bottom was starting to make him hard and that really wasn't something Dagur wanted Alvin witnessing. Ever since that fake dragon attack on Berk all he could think about was Hiccup spread out beneath him, moaning his name and begging forgiveness while pleading for Dagur to go harder, deeper and filling him completely. Of course Dagur was still a young man himself, barely twenty and still not good at hiding his emotions. Alvin read him like a book.

"Nyotaimori is best eaten from a warm body. It's very stimulating for all parties involved and Hiccup is in no position to object," Alvin purred, plucking a plumb strawberry from Hiccup's left nipple and swirling it in the honey around the nipple before plopping it in his mouth. "If you're worried this is rape don't, he agreed to all this, didn't you, Hiccup?"

The youth moan softly, arching his back as his the berry brushed over his pebble hard nipple.

"I'm having a hard time believing that," Dagur grumbled. Hiccup was one of the most uptight people he knew, especially after that whole almost drowning snit that had made them bunt heads. Still, the way Hiccup shifted and moaned was making things in Dagur stir. Maybe Hiccup did agree to this. He'd do just about anything to protect his stupid dragon and tribe. "So we just eat the food off him, uh?"

Alvin gave an encouraging nod. "You can either remove it or eat directly off him. Your choice."

Okay, it wasn't exactly as Dagur pictured his first time with Hiccup. Alvin was certainly not involved in any of Dagur's dreams. But Hiccup looked delicious and even though Dagur had already ate only hours previous he felt his stomach tighten with a mix of need and primal hunger. He kept control of himself at first and removed slices of meat from Hiccup's neither region as Alvin continued eating from his chest, sometimes bending low to suckle honey off one hard nipple. The whole time Hiccup didn't object or try to pull away, he simply moaned or gasped, his arms flailing and legs rubbing together as his bottom wiggled endlessly. It was erotic, almost hypnotizing watching him. If only Alvin wasn't there and obstructing Dagur's view.

When the majority of the food was gone curiosity got the best of Dagur and he pulled Hiccup's legs apart to see what was causing all the wiggling and rubbing. His jaw dropped when he came face to face with an ivory white handle gutting out of Hiccup's red puckered hole. His breath hitched slightly as his mind came up with endless images of just what was on the other end and how deep it might be inside the boy.

"Like it?" Alvin asked, sitting back with a look of a cat that got the cream, only in this case Hiccup was the cream. "I'm sure he does. How about you pull that out a little and see what he thinks?"

Toys. Okay, Dagur knew a little about toys. Not really. His sex life was rather limited right now. Girls didn't interest him and neither did most men but Hiccup, Hiccup did and Dagur had imagined using toys on him but that was daydreaming, this was real. He slowly grasped the handle and pulled. It seemed to be a tight fit or maybe Hiccup's muscles clamped down to hard because regardless of Dagur's strength he was only able to pull it out half an inch before he felt it be sucked back in.

"Relax, pet," Alvin purred softly to Hiccup as he stroked the boy's cheek. "Let Dagur pull it out. It'll go right back in in a moment. Be good and he'll give you a nice reward. That's my boy, relax." He glanced to Dagur pointedly. "He'll still be tight. Just pull it out a few inches and shove it back in a couple times until he cums. That'll loosen him up enough for you."

Now Dagur was at war with himself. He wanted to fuck Hiccup. Gods did he ever want to fuck Hiccup! And his body was screaming to drop trow and take possession of Hiccup in the only way that would guarantee the Hooligan would be his forever. Throwing his worries and anxieties to the wind he did as Alvin said and pulled the dildo out of Hiccup sweet little ass, watching in a mix of fascination and excitement as large pearly beads popped out one by one before shoving them all back in. Hiccup gave a cry, his back arching and toes curling, the cords in his swan like neck tightening painfully. Dagur did it again, pulling the toy out slowly before shoving it back in again. Each time Hiccup arched and cried out but not once did he pull away or tell him to stop. The muscles in his belly rippled and hands fisted as his manhood hardened with every thrust of the toy in him. The sounds he made…oh the sounds he made. It was almost too much for Dagur. Hiccup's length was now hard and firmly against his flat belly.

"Touch yourself, Hiccup," Alvin told the youth in such a husky voice there was no doubt that he was turned on by this little display. "Show Dagur how much you appreciate your ass being stretched."

And surprises above all surprises Hiccup did as he was told. One small hand reached down to stroke his length, tentatively at first, just the barest touch of finger over harden silky flesh and then with more gusto as Dagur twisted the toy within him. His head bent painfully back as he pushed his lower half into each thrust until finally he let out a choked scream as his first ever penetration orgasm hit him. Ropes of cum squirted over his hand and belly, cumming them in milky white seed. His body shook uncontrollably for several long seconds before he flop boneless back on the smooth table surface. He didn't say anything, not "wow" or even "ngh" as he lay there blinking rapidly at the ceiling. He didn't even look exhausted, just not quite there. His chest heaved up and down as he drew in deep breathes.

Alvin drew his large fingers up and down Hiccup's jaw bone, humming softly until Hiccup was breathing normally once more. "Well done, pet, well done."

"What did you do him?" Dagur whispered, the tightness in his groin unbearable. The only thing holding him back was Hiccup's strange behavior. He knew the youth was drugged, that was a given but with what? There was no drug Dagur knew of that would make Hiccup this compliant. Hiccup was shy, stubborn and defiant.

"Nothing much, just a little potion to sensitize him inside and out and cloud his better judgement," Alvin explained, smiling when Hiccup pressed his cheek into the warmth of his hand. "I planned to do this the last time I caught him if I couldn't find a gentle way to break him. But I followed that fool Mildew's plan. This would have been so much better, wouldn't it, Hiccup?" He ran his thumb over the boy's bottom lip. "We agreed to share him once we captured him so I suggest you get on with it before I take him for myself."

Dagur barely heard a word Alvin said. He was already removing his kilt, letting it drop to the floor before undoing the ties to his trousers and opening his skivvies, freeing his aching cock that was already dripping precum. He let out a shuddered breath at finally being free. He never felt so confined before but then there was no one that turned him on quite the way Hiccup did. He took one pale freckled hip in one hand and his manhood in the other, lining it up with Hiccup's quivering opening, and then he pushed in. Even after working the toy in Hiccup, the younger boy was still painfully tight but Dagur never really expected anything less. He braced both hands on either side of the Hooligan and slowly worked his way into that tight channel. "Look at me," he told Hiccup, rocking his hips in a fluid motions, needing to possess the younger boy, wanting to own him yet wanting Hiccup to acknowledge just who he belonged to.

Those emerald eyes flicked to him, glazed and needy and full of something Dagur couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was fear, Hiccup's true emotions revealing themselves despite the potion. Or perhaps it he held the same lust that Dagur now felt. That possibility only made Dagur harder – if that was possible – and he pulled Hiccup groin flush against him, filling him completely. Hiccup's eyes widened and gave a sharp gasp before whimpering softly and reaching up for Dagur, one hand grasping the back of his neck, the other fisting the strap of leather across Dagur chest. His good leg wrapped around the Berserker's waist, holding him close while the stump of his bad leg rubbed Dagur's side.

"Gods, if only you were this needy all the time," Dagur growled deep in his throat before nipping Hiccup's lower lip. His pulled out and thrust in again, slowly, wanting to get a feel for the boy beneath him. He rotated his hips, searching for that special place that would make Hiccup whimper and cry with need. "I can almost forgive for lying if you came to my bed like this every night."

"Yes…" Hiccup whispered, whether in response to Dagur's word or the feel of a hot hard cock moving deep inside him no one knew for sure. The fingers on the back of Dagur's neck moved to fist in the Berserker's ginger hair.

Dagur chuckled softly, enjoying the tug on his hair and knotted his own fingers in Hiccup's hair. He yanked the smaller boy closer and did something he had wanted to for so long. He crushed his chapped lips against Hiccup's soft ones. It was supposed to only last a moment, just hard enough to show Hiccup who was boss, but it grew in passion as Hiccup returned the kiss, nipping at his lower lip and tongue running over teeth and before Dagur knew it he was pulling Hiccup off the table and down onto his lap as he sat back in a large chair. His hand was still knotted in Hiccup's hair but the Hooligan had gone from momentarily fierce and passionate to gentle, his small hands cupping Dagur's face as he returned the lips.

"The potion also allows him to release his primal urges that he keeps bottled up," Alvin explained from somewhere Hiccup. "Everyone has them and puberty is when they're the most prominent. All he needed was a little something to help let it out and he'll be fucking like a rabbit in heat."

Alvin wasn't exactly lying either. Hiccup was grinding against Dagur, his bottom rocking as he tried to find some sort of relief. Dagur didn't have to do anything. Hiccup did all the work, rocking and bouncing, his back arching. He looked possessed and he made the most delightful sounds.

"Please…please…" he whimpered to Dagur, although neither was quite sure what he was pleading for.

Dagur took his hips once more and took control of his movements, coordinating them with his own for the deepest possible penetration. "Fuck yeah," the Berserker breathed as he thrust upward to meet Hiccup as he came down. He could feel Hiccup's channel tighten and ripple all around him as if hugging him. "Gods, Hiccup, we should have been doing this on Dragon Island instead of chasing your Nightfury. Better yet, we should have done this in front of it. I would have spared it if you bent over and showed me your ass."

"He…" Hiccup whispered, his voice hoarse and not his own. "Toothless is a he."

Dagur didn't really care but chuckled nonetheless. "Yes, he." He gave one last thrust before crying out and filling Hiccup with his seed. Surprisingly they were both still semi hard, Dagur just needed to catch his breath.

Alvin tutted disapprovingly. "Here I thought youth would have more stamina," he droned, one large hand running down Hiccup's sweaty spine.

"We're far from done," Dagur growled warningly. "Don't touch him."

"Sharing, Dagur. Remember our deal. We take turns or we fuck him together, your choice."

Dagur didn't like either choice. When he made the deal he never thought Hiccup would come wandering onto Outcast Island to steal his Skrill. If he had he would have made some other deal with Alvin to assure Hiccup was his. Before Dagur could decide Hiccup was pluck off his lap, legs spread wide open and taken from behind with a cry.

"I know your young, Dagur, but this is how you fuck a dragon conqueror," Alvin taunted as he shoved his thick, huge length into Hiccup, making a show of it. He held Hiccup's legs wide open and high, giving Dagur a full view, the sound of slapping flesh and squishing bodily fluids filling the room mixed with Hiccup's groans and whimpers.

Rage gave way to fascination as Dagur watched. He had been ready to kill Alvin to get Hiccup back but now…now he couldn't do anything but watch. Alvin was huge, easily hung like a horse and he pounded into Hiccup without remorse. Hiccup's arms were flailing as he tried to find purchase, his hands settling for grasping Alvin's hands and keeping his legs as wide open as possible.

"That's right, Hiccup. Such a good boy. You can take all of me in, can't you? You like this, don't you?"

Hiccup whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Answer me, pet. Our little virgin likes big fat cocks, doesn't he?"

"Y…yes."

"You want one in your mouth, too, don't you?" He reached between Hiccup's legs, nearly bending the boy in two to stroke his throat. "You want it all the way down your throat, right here, don't you?"

"Please…" Hiccup whimpered and again Dagur was unsure if Hiccup was asking for it or something else. His bright emerald eyes met Dagur's and they were so full of emotion, so needy and shimmering with a layer of tears that Dagur was instantly hard again.

The Berserker stood, his gaze never leaving Hiccup's, cock gutting out with renewed interest. "You want my cock down your throat, hey Hiccup?"

The younger boy didn't answer but he didn't have to. Any answer he might have given was taken from him as Alvin lowered his good leg, the bad maneuvered into an awkward position while his upper half was pushed down until he was bent over and head at Dagur's cock's level. Alvin held only Hiccup bad leg and the wrist of his right arm to keep control of him.

"I want you to look at Dagur the whole time, pet. Swallow his cock and suck deep. You want his seed filling every inch of you," Alvin instructed, moving slowly from behind.

Filling Hiccup's ass had been amazing but nothing could beat the sight of seeing him open his mouth and taking Dagur's length in his mouth, his beautiful gaze never leaving the Berserker's as his lips slowly slipped up velvety flesh then bobbing back then forth before opening his jaw as wide as he could and swallowing Dagur length deep into his throat. For a first timer he did it like a pro but then the potion had taken away his inhibitions allowing him to do things he normally never would willing.

Dagur's head feel back at the sheer pleasure that came with that hot little mouth wrapped around his meat. Oh gods, this felt so good, better than he ever imagined when he fantasied about screwing the boy, of course Alvin was never in those dreams. He looked back down at Hiccup, their eyes meeting once more and he was unable to look away again. This here made up for all the lies and humiliation Dagur suffered from Hiccup's lies about training dragons. This made all the feelings Dagur had hidden for the younger youth surface completely. He rocked his hips in time with Alvin's thrusts. It was like having Hiccup on a spit and Alvin's and Dagur's cocks were one, pushing and pulling Hiccup in one direction or the other until the heir had to pull away from Dagur to catch his breath.

"Fuck him with me," Alvin purred, his voice silky smooth as he pulled Hiccup back up against him.

The Berserker chief was too enthralled now to say no. Alvin leaned against the stone table, lowering himself enough so that Dagur could push into Hiccup as well. Their movements were coordinated. Dagur bucked rutted into Hiccup in desperation while Alvin was more precise, knowing exactly where to aim to make Hiccup squirm in pleasure or pain. Hiccup was so tight that if it weren't for the potion keeping him relaxed and loose his inners were have been badly torn. Of course his muscles were going to be torn but not nearly as bad as if he had been fighting them. And although Alvin would have like more of Hiccup's attention focused on him seeing the two boys kissing so heatedly was a turn on.

Dagur came long before Alvin, youth unable to compete with experience. Once the Berserker pulled out Alvin finished Hiccup against the table, filling Stoick heir with his cum not once, nor twice, but three times before making Hiccup clean him with his mouth as he had Dagur. Hiccup had cum at least four times by hand and penetration and was a sticky mess of honey and cum but he never looked better. His sweat soaked hair clumped against his head and his breathing was heavy but he said nothing and was ready for more should they give it to him. The potion would last for many hours to come. Maybe even days given his size and Alvin had many plans for that time span. It was Dagur that worried him. The way Dagur looked at Hiccup only confirmed Alvin's suspicions. Dagur didn't hate Hiccup. He was in love with the boy, obsessed with him even and that could prove a problem if he didn't find a way to keep Dagur under his control.

"Let him rest," Alvin suggested as he tied the laces of his trousers. "Once he's regained his strength I'll give you two some alone time. He'll need another dose before I have him training my dragons. And if he refuses he'll still make a pleasant play thing, no?"

"Uh?" Dagur asked before looking away from Hiccup. "Ah…yeah, I guess."

"Maybe I'll have him train that Skrill for you," Alvin pondered as he waited for Dagur to straighten his clothing.

"Yeah…maybe…" Dagur agreed but he had a hard time looking away from Hiccup who lay on his side staring at him with those bright green eyes that felt so mysterious yet held so much unspoken emotion and a strange feeling filled Dagur that maybe…maybe he had just done something very wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Instead he ran a hand over the youth's side and pressed his lips to Hiccup's temple. "I'll come for you soon," he promised in a low whisper before following Alvin out of the room and leaving Hiccup to recover on his own.

Not for long, Dagur told himself. He was not leaving Hiccup in Alvin's not so tender care. He knew his feelings for Hiccup now and what transpired in Alvin's chambers will not happen again.

. . .

Finding Hiccup was next to impossible. Tuffnut was getting pretty fed up after two hours of touring the surprisingly small village. There were only a few huts, the forge and some warehouses, all of which he'd seen before. There was the prison built into the side of a mountain and the Great Hall in yet another large mountain then a bunch of caves that were being guarded for no apparent reason other than they led to housing and Berserkers were not welcome there. Well he wasn't really a Berserker and even though the Outcasts sent him glares when he first sauntered up to them but a little fast talking and well placed jokes had them eating out of his hands and them mistaking him as one of their own which led to a grand tour of the underground village. And man was he happy for that and not so much at the same time.

Underground tunnels echoed. There was very little anyone could do to soundproof or insulate any chamber although many had tried over the years. A cry that sounded horribly familiar echoed through the halls but it was impossible to tell which direction it came from. It sounded as if it came from everywhere. It was followed by grunts and thumping and sounds that Tuffnut really didn't want to hear, not if that cry belonged to who he thought it did.

"Sounds like they're really going at him," one of the Outcasts said breezily as if this was nothing new.

"Nah, Al's being gentle otherwise we'd hear a lot more screaming," the other answered with a secretive grin. "I can't believe he's actually sharing the kid with that Berserker trash. Gods, I'll be so happy once we're rid of them."

"What do you mean?" Tuffnut asked, straining his ears to try and figure out where the cries and grunts were coming from.

The first Outcast chuckled before lowering his voice to a near whisper. "Once we defeat the Berkians we're killing the Dagur and taking over the Berserkers. Can you imagine the power the Outcasts will have with the enter Berserker empire behind us? The Outcasts will be unstoppable!"

Tuffnut's eyes widened. He had overheard this before but never really took it seriously until now because that cry…that cry was Hiccup and only someone truly sick and twisted would do that to his friend. He needed to find Hiccup and get him off Outcast Island but if Hiccup was caught that meant Toothless was most likely caught and he would need Ruffnut's help. There was no way he could take Alvin and Dagur on himself, and who knew how many guards in between him and them. But before that he needed to know exactly where Hiccup was and for that he had to continue this tour and listen carefully to each door they passed. With luck he could save Hiccup before he was brutalized to the point of no return. Berk couldn't afford to lose their future chief and Tuffnut couldn't risk losing a friend he had come to cherished like a brother.

It wasn't long before he discovered where Hiccup was hidden. Two guards were guarding a heavy wooden door and gave the men guiding Tuffnut around lude grins as the sounds got louder.

"He's really giving it to the kid, ain't he?" one guard remarked to the taller of Tuffnut's two guides.

"Sure sounds like it," Angus commented, returning the grin.

The other guard chuckled softly. "From what I've heard the kid's getting it from both ends. There's a lot of grunting but the kid gets real quiet. Probably likes sucking cock."

Tuffnut tried to keep his face neutral and not picture his friend being fucked by the Outcast and Berserker chiefs but it was kind of hard with the picture these men painted and the sound of thumping and grunts coming from the other side of the door. He tried becoming invisible and deaf and just stared at the door, memorizing the colour and markings since there was obviously no bright neon sign saying "Alvin's Place, come get your ass fucked here".

That was a horrible thought.

"Ah…so are you going to show me the dragon cages or not," he asked after a minute or two in which time the cries and gasps had returned mixed with pleas and words that were in Hiccup's voice but not things the heir would normally ever say let alone want happen to him – at least Tuffnut was positive Hiccup wasn't into the stuff his words suggested.

The men looked down at him in surprise as if they had all forgotten he was there and it may have been better if Tuffnut had kept his mouth shut.

"Who's the kid?" the first guard asked, eying him suspiciously.

"He's not one of ours," the other noted, reaching for his weapon. "Isn't he a Berserker? Berserkers don't belong here unless invited." He raised a brow at the other two Outcasts, one side of his mouth curling ever so slightly in silent suggestion. All the noise coming from the room had stirred their arousal.

Tuffnut puffed out his chest, cocked one hip and did his best Outcast impression. "I'm Buffnut, Buffnut the Outcast. What, you think Hroar is the only Outcast teen around here? Geez, if you want I can barge in there right now and tell Al you're oogling me just because he has a nice tender piece of ass to rut into."

That shut them all up and their faces turned ashen at the very thought of the teen bringing up such a matter to Alvin. The Outcast chief was very protective of the few teens that live amongst the Outcast and this kid didn't look frightened of them at all. He held his head high, chin jutted out and a challenge in his eyes for the first person who dared to lay a hand on him.

"The dragon cells are this way," Angus said hurriedly, gesturing further down the corridor.

Tuffnut gave a curt nod. "That's what I thought. And I better not find out you two even laid a hand on that Berkian in there or I'll make sure Alvin guts you from stem to stern and have you dangling from a spit up the ass still alive," he warned the other two as if he were their superior officer. Then he turned on his heel and follower Angus and his partner, one ear still listening to the horrid sounds coming from Alvin's chambers while trying to keep track of every step he took and every twist and bend. He had to remember everything if he was going to free Toothless and save Hiccup.

. . .

There wasn't much thought put to it, no real reasoning. Dagur simply made the decision the moment he held Hiccup in his arms and felt his warmth all around him and saw those usually bright beautiful eyes glazed over. He wasn't leaving Hiccup to become Alvin's little sex toy. Oh the sex was great, don't get him wrong. It was magnificent, but without Hiccup being there mentally and emotionally it was nothing, like shagging some still warm dead body. It just wasn't his Hiccup. Yes, he moved and kissed and even sucked him off but it still wasn't quite right. Something was missing. HIS Hiccup was missing, the one that put up such a fight for his Nightfury, who struggled beneath him with only his ornate shield and clothing between him. Now that had made Dagur hard. The defiance, the courage, the beginnings of a warrior spirit that tugged at Dagur's own. That was HIS Hiccup. Yes he was small and weak and had some foolish desire to befriend dragons but maybe that was what made Hiccup tick. A few years ago Hiccup may have been just as docile as the one he just fucked but not HIS Hiccup, not HIS brother. Alvin had made a mockery out of him so now it was Dagur's job to save Hiccup and bring back that fire.

Alvin was luck some annoying uncle Dagur would rather never talk to. Now that they had "bonded" over Hiccup's sweet, quivering little body he felt it only right to seal their deal by Dagur staying on Outcast Island where they could share Hiccup whenever they wanted, making it absolutely clear that Hiccup was never going to leave the island. He wanted Dagur's armada to destroy Berk and capture Stoick so he could see just how much he had failed in protecting his own son and make some grand display of how Hiccup now belonged to him – them (Alvin had to keep correcting himself when he got excited over his plans and Dagur would glare at him). Most likely he wanted to fuck Hiccup in front of Stoick while the Hooligan chief was bond and unable to do anything to save his only child. Okay, so such a plan was a good way to ensure Stoick broke but if it backfired it also ensured the death and destruction on not one tribe but two. Dagur had never actually faced off against Stoick the Vast but he had heard enough stories as a child to be weary of the man not want to face him in a blood rage which Alvin's plan would no doubt induce.

Nope, Alvin needed to make other arrangements. Hiccup was Dagur's.

Of course it was never wise to simply announce your plans to your so-called ally. Dagur wandered off on his own, claiming he needed to stretch his legs and get some fresh air before enjoying Hiccup once more, and went in search of Captain Vorg and Harold. Alvin had already sent Hiccup's prosthetic to Stoick with a ransom demand and if the Hooligan chief decided to come with an army of dragons then it would be wise to have all the Berserkers off the island and heading toward their homeland before the battle began. They were not going to defend Outcast Island as Alvin had hoped. He instructed Vorg to take the majority of their ships and men and leave while Harold took three ships and moved to a more secluded section of the island, not far from the village but out of sight of the watch towers. He also ordered the tribe medicine man to be on hand in case Hiccup was injured in transport. Without his prosthetic Hiccup would not be able to walk on his own and if Dagur had to fight their way out…well people have been known to get hurt in battle.

It took a little time to get organized and everyone into place, time Dagur didn't really have patience for. So he tried keeping himself busy and search for Hiccup's missing articles of clothing. The cook had been the one to prepare Hiccup so it would only stand to reason that the old man had left the clothing in the kitchen and of course that was where he found them. The pale green tunic looked so big and baggy on Hiccup but when Dagur held it up it looked awfully small. Hiccup was so small…how did he fit two cocks in him at once. It simply wasn't possible and yet Dagur knew firsthand the heir could and did fit two full grown cocks deep inside him. It had been tight but it had been done with explosive results for all involved.

Shoving that thought as far back in his mind as possible, Dagur gathered the clothes and shoved them in the satchel Hiccup had been carrying when he was caught and began searching for that secret passage Alvin had spoken of. He felt around the walls until he came to the hearth. There a panel slid open to a dark tunnel. "Well that was easy enough," he muttered to himself. Tunnels hidden behind a hearth? As if that wasn't cliché. He grabbed a torch from one of the hanging scones and proceeded into the endlessly winding tunnels that led to barely seen openings to the seaside under a watch tower with guards on the outside. The rooms they led to were mostly empty. One seemed more like a prison cell than a room although it seemed nicer than any prison Dagur had ever seen. Maybe for a political prisoner or unexpected guest that Alvin might try sneaking up on. It sent a shiver down Dagur's spine as well as a jolt of excitement. This would no doubt end up as Hiccup's room if Alvin kept him. A room the old coot could sneak into and have his way with the Hooligan boy whenever he chose to. It made Dagur wonder if he should create such a room…just in case he wanted to surprise Hiccup with a late night bang.

Okay, thoughts on mission. Get Hiccup and go. Fuck him later…maybe…when he's back to himself.

. . .

Okay, Tuffnut was almost sure he was lost now. They had passed many underground homes, common areas and such on his way to the dragon cells which were apparently only accessible either the dragon ring or by a tunnel too small for most of the dragons to fit and barely big enough for one full grown Viking. Here the dragons were in sad condition even compared to how the dragons were once treated on Berk. It was appalling and sent chills down Tuffnut's spine. Once, not so long ago, he would have laughed at dragons like this thinking they were nothing but dumb animals ready for slaughter but now, now he wanted to cry for them. It was hard keeping up his disguise here. His hands balled into fists and his chin jutted out at each word he fought not to say out loud. Instead he folded his arms behind his back and walked along the cages, peering in at every sad dragon and wondering how he could help them without being caught as well. Oddly enough no one seemed to be guarding the creatures. It was as if they were forgotten and not cared for at all which seemed incredibly stupid of people who wanted to train dragons and create an army of them. How do you create an army if you don't form a bond with each one?

His heart sank further when he spotted Toothless, bond and muzzled in the second last cage. "Oh man," he whispered to himself. Toothless, like most dragons, didn't like being confined or held in a cage but with his wings bond to his sides and thick leather around his muzzle allowing him only enough space to breath, it must have been a complete nightmare for the poor dragon. "So uh…if you want to let one out who you do that?" he asked carelessly when he looked away from Toothless.

"Each door has a key," one Outcast answered, not seeming to care about Tuffnut's interest in Toothless.

"Yeah, okay…" Tuffnut looked around. These cages were built differently than Berk's and did seem to require a key rather than a simply bolt but…they were also equip with an emergency latch to release the dragons all at once just like back home. He looked around some more and sure enough up on a ledge with an opening overlooking the cages there was a throw switch. "You know I really like you guys. You've been incredibly helpful so I'll give you a little heads up. RUN!" He snatched the bolas from Angus's belt and threw one end at the switch, latching around it securely and then throwing his whole weight back to pull it down.

It took only half a second for the men to realize what was going on and another two start running for their lives as the cage doors flew open and the caged dragons to escape. There was a stampede and screams and roars. Tuffnut smartly kept himself pressed against the wall throughout it all as the dragons made a break toward freedom.

"Well if that's not a good distraction I don't know what is," Tuffnut chirped as he dusted off his hands and strolled toward Toothless's cage. "Now, what are you doing lying around, lazy?" He teased Toothless as he began cutting the ropes binding the dragon then pulled off the muzzle. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting Hiccup? What kind of protector are you?"

Toothless grumbled and shook out his wings. If he were human he'd be telling Tuffnut exactly what he thought of him and his lame jokes and Tuffnut knew it.

"Yeah, okay, be grumpy later. We need to find Hiccup. Alvin's doing something real bad to him and if we don't get him out of here now it'll only get worse," Tuffnut told him, becoming frighteningly serious for the usual prankster. He led Toothless to the small opening he had come through with the Outcasts, hoping that the Nightfury was small enough to squeeze through. Loki must have been with him because Toothless just barely fit with his head turned sideways. "Come on. It won't take Alvin long to figure out something's up and move Hiccup somewhere more secure," he urged Toothless as he ran as fast as he could back through the tunnels towards Alvin's chambers. If only he had some way of marking his trail he would know exactly where he was going.

Thankfully, Toothless could smell Hiccup all the way to the cells and even though he had never been in this section of the Outcast village, knew exactly where he was going by scent alone. He ducked his head between Tuffnut's head and threw him onto his back before running at full speed, making Tuffnut hold on for dear life. Any Outcast that dared get in their way was bowled over, Toothless didn't even pause to give them a welcoming plasma blast. In only a matter of minutes they were outside Alvin's personal chambers with the two guards knocked unconscious, although Tuffnut was pretty sure they deserved worse for the way they had been talking about Hiccup and eying him, but he'd leave that to Alvin when he punished them for letting Hiccup and Toothless escape.

Toothless blasted the heavy wood door open, ready to take on Alvin the Treacherous himself only to discover the room empty of all living life except Hiccup. The boy lay on a cold stone table, shivering in cold and shock, and curled up to preserve heat. All this was down subconsciously as he stared at the newcomers with glazed eyes and streaks of tears down his cheeks. He didn't seem to notice anything but Toothless whom he opened his arms for and gave a hoarse cry.

"Toothless!"

The Nightfury immediately bounded up to his boy and lapped at his face as the youth buried his face into the dragon's warm neck and began to sob.

"What, I get no love even though I freed him and found you?" Tuffnut chastised teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood but given Hiccup's condition it was unlikely he could even get a smile out of him so Tuffnut left Hiccup in Toothless's capable paws to search for his clothes. He couldn't exactly bring Hiccup out in nothing but his birthday suit. Not only would the Outcasts and Berserkers being eying him but Ruffnut might have an actually heart attack. Okay, so there was an upside to that but it would be plan be if he couldn't find at least a warm fur to wrap around Hiccup which there were plenty of so yeah, Ruffnut would have to do without. Oh well.

He was just wrapping the fur around Hiccup's trembling shoulders when the creak of door opening made him freeze in fear and glance toward the blown in one, the only door that he had spotted when they entered but it was on the ground and could no longer squeak so what…

"What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice growled, startling both Tuffnut and Hiccup and putting Toothless in full defensive position, his mouth beginning to glow with another plasma blast.

"Dag…Dagur!" Tuffnut said as he quickly scratched his brain for a plausible explanation why he – Buffnut the Berserker – was alone with a naked Hiccup and very angry Toothless. "Ah…there you are! Did you hear the alarms? I thought you'd want these two aboard on your ship asap like. You know, cause the Hooligans are attacking?"

Dagur's face pinched in confusion then surprise as there really were alarms going off and the screams of "dragons attacking" in the background. Then he gave a curt nod and threw Tuffnut Hiccup's satchel. "Fine, get him dressed and we'll take him and his dragon out the back way." He studied Toothless for a moment. It was going to be a tight fit for the dragon but they could make it out without Alvin or anyone noticing if they were fast enough. He helped Tuffnut dress Hiccup before throwing the small youth over one shoulder and leading the way up to the opening under the watch tower he had found.

It was a little surreal for Tuffnut. He had always been a big fan of Dagur's but the Berserker had barely ever spared him or his sister a look. Now Dagur was calling him friend and even smiling at him, letting him help rescue Hiccup…wait, wasn't he supposed to be saving Hiccup from both Alvin AND Dagur? It didn't seem to matter. Dagur would hand Hiccup over to Tuffnut whenever they engaged Outcasts so he could fight them without causing more injury to Hiccup who could not walk let alone defend himself without his fake left foot. It sort of became an odd game of pass around. Toothless kept trying to take Hiccup but would get sidetracked and have to blast away Outcasts whenever they got too close to Hiccup regardless if it was Tuffnut or Dagur holding him. It really was a bizarre rescue all the way to the water front and Dagur's flag ship.

Once safe on the ship and sailing away from Outcast Island Tuffnut finally remembered his twin was still there and surprised all the Berserkers by making a Zippleback call.

Dugur's brows bunched in confusion, the scene reminding him of when Hiccup had betrayed him by doing the very same for the Nightfury who presently lay in the back of the ship curled around Hiccup's trembling form. His hand went to the small of his, fingers curling around the hilt of his battle axe, ready to kill Buffnut for his betrayal but the blonde did yet another thing completely surprising.

"Uh…yeah, about that," Tuffnut began, indicating the dragon call he just made. "My twin is still on the island with our dragon…yeah, we own a dragon and well…ah…don't take my legs 'cause I am trying to help and you are kind of cool in that scary deranged way which is AWESOME by the way, and I really think you're going like this plan over whatever you and Alvin had going."

"Stop babbling," Dagur said slowly and menacingly. "I hate babbling."

"Geez, you hate a lot of things. You need to get your own dragon and fly…wait, did anyone free the Skrill?"

A large Viking who resembled an older version of Dagur gestured toward the main sail where a long tail and large wings could barely be seen flapping on the other side. "Got him sedated and harnessed just before you lot made your grand entrance," the Viking said with a smirk.

"Cool!" Tuffnut cheered before turning back to Dagur. "We really need to get you a proper saddle though 'cause I can't see that being practical." He gestured to the ropes dangling from the Skrill.

Dagur's eyes narrowed as he drew his axe. "Who are you? Really? A spy?"

Tuffnut made a pained face as if just realizing the series of mistakes he just made. "Ah…well, sort of?" He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and stuck his hand out to Dagur despite the axe pointed at his head. "My name's Tuffnut. I'm a friend of Hiccup's and yeah, he sent me to see what you and Alvin were up to. We're planning on saving the Skrill and maybe training it but then Hic got caught and all this happened and I really do think you're cool and if this didn't happen I thought maybe we could hang out or something. I really do like singing and making up songs which you seem to like so if you're going to chop off my legs can you chop off my sister's too just so we remain twins and she doesn't tease me with names like shorty."

"Stop. Babbling," Dagur said slowly, his fingers twitching over his axe handling with the need to slice into something.

Tuffnut glopped and fell silent.

"Hey, no one picks on him except me," a feminine voice yelled as a large green Zippleback landed on the stern of the long boat.

"See, can't take my legs without taking hers," Tuffnut reintegrated.

Dagur growled lowly as his men raised their crossbows at the two headed dragon and girl. "No one is taking anyone's legs or shooting anyone," he said firmly as he rubbed his temples with one hand.

"Oh yeah," Ruffnut asked, ice in her voice. "'Cause I'm pretty sure Stoick'll like to know whatcha doing with his kid and dragon? Looks like he's already asking Alvin in a polite dragon friendly manner." She pointed to Outcast Island now several miles behind them where there was undeniable smoke and sounds of concussion blasts and sonic screams. Stoick and the other riders had arrived not long after the Berserker ships set sail.

Dagur had hoped Stoick would attack by sea not air in order to give him time to come up with a good excuse for having Hiccup or maybe gather his forces and take out both Berk and the Outcasts. He hadn't really had much time to formulate a good plan. But as he looked down at Hiccup's trembling form being cradled by a dragon no less he began to wonder just how powerful the Berserkers would be with dragons of their own. The Nightfury seemed to care for the boy in a way Dagur couldn't quite understand and it was almost amusing the way it groomed Hiccup as if he were a small hatchling.

"Turn us about!" Dagur ordered.

"What are you doing?" Tuffnut asked, clearly perplex by the sudden change in course.

"Moving with the times," Dagur muttered more to himself than either twin. "If Hiccup can train dragons so can I." But he might need a little help and to guarantee he needed a tribe already accustomed to dragon training and maybe, just maybe reconcile with what he had done to Hiccup. Not that he had done anything wrong to Hiccup just not the way he wanted to do things. Hiccup was his and always will be but it will be on his terms not Alvin's or anyone else's.

The twins just looked at each other in confusion but they stayed on the ship with Hiccup and Toothless not trusting Dagur or his Berserkers with either's wellbeing. Ruffnut had no clue what had transpired between Hiccup and Alvin and Dagur, and Tuffnut was happy to keep it that way. He checked Hiccup over when Toothless finally allowed him and kept the Nightfury from lashing out at Dagur when the young chief tried to get near his rider. That morning seemed to drag on forever as they waited for the battle to end before calling out for the other riders and their chief.

Stoick was not amused when he landed on Dagur's ship with a dozen Berserkers aiming their weapons at him even after Dagur ordered all weapons down but the Hooligan chief could care less at that moment. His gaze was for only one, the boy lying in the ebony dragon's arms. "How is he, Toothless?" he asked the Nightfury, acknowledging no one else.

The Nightfury made a pitiful sound and nudged Hiccup's cheek as Stoick knelt down to check on his boy.

"Alvin drugged him," Dagur said matter-of-factly as he stood back, his axe still held tightly in one hand. He wasn't going to take the blame for Alvin drugging Hiccup even if he did enjoy the pleasures of the young heir's body.

Stoick growled deep in his throat and murder in his eyes. "Funny, he said you did it." His own axe was in one hand and he looked ready to kill Dagur where he stood.

"Would I have helped one of your riders save him and then offer the protection of my armada had I drugged him?" Dagur shot back, trying his best to keep his rage in check.

Stoick gave a snort, sounding very much like an angry dragon. He ran his thick callused fingers down Hiccup's cheek trying to stir him. "Son," he said soothingly when bright green eyes finally blinked open.

Toothless gave another lick over the Hiccup's face, like a papa dragon cleaning his young and making Hiccup's hair stand on end.

"Tooth…" Hiccup groaned, trying to push the muzzle away so he could see what was going on. He didn't remember much, which was good for Dagur and the young chieftain finally relaxed as the younger boy told his story. He remembered being captured and drugged. He remembered feeling hot and dizzy and passing out. Everything else was in flashes, Alvin and Dagur and doing what he was told although he couldn't really remember what he was told. He remembered pain and a strange rush of excitement but that was it. Dagur felt both relieved and disappointed until Hiccup looked at him with the strangest look ever displayed on his face.

"You said you'd come for me and you did," Hiccup told Dagur in surprise. "You saved me?"

"Well him and-" Tuffnut began only to be elbowed by his sister and given a "shut-up" look. He glared at her in confusion until Hiccup timidly stuck out his hand to Dagur.

"Thank you," Hiccup said rather awkwardly when Dagur took his hand. "For saving me. I don't remember much of what happened but I know Alvin's intentions weren't good and…well…after the whole thing with the dragons was revealed I thought…"

Dagur gave a curt nod and squeezed his hand, enjoying the feel of the small appendage in his large one. "Yeah, well you know my feelings about liars." He gave Tuffnut a pointed look. "But I kind of get why your dad had you do it. You can make it up to me by helping me train my dragon."

Hiccup rubbed his upper arm once his hand was free and looked up at his father who shook his head "no". But Hiccup was as stubborn as his father and shrugged. "You'll need a saddle."

"Told you," Tuffnut said with a happy grin.

"Hiccup," Stoick warned.

"And we'll need a new dragon based peace treaty to ensure you don't use them for some dragon army like Alvin had planned," Hiccup forged on, ignoring his father.

Dagur nodded. "I'll sign any treaty you want as long as you train me personally."

Stoick rolled his eyes. This treaty was being worked out without his consent but it seemed both boys covered the ground rules rather exquisitely and by the time they had things worked out Stoick was more than happy to sign. If only he knew what Dagur meant by Hiccup training him personally meant.

It meant long hours away from Berk, sometimes for days. The potion Hiccup had forced been forced to drink lasted a very long time and just a whispered suggestion in his ear had his body heating up and insides knotting with need. Dagur didn't realize this at first since his objective had been to seduce Hiccup but it didn't stop him from using it to his full advantage. Their sessions would start off innocently enough with Hiccup giving instruction and showing Dagur how to fly, which was surprisingly easy since Dagur had already formed a bond with the Skrill in little time it was on Outcast Island. But when they put it in its pen or realized it Dagur would always touch Hiccup. Sometimes it was just a little touch to the arm or shoulder, sometimes a one arm hug but Hiccup would always tense and turn a little rosy in the cheeks. It was incredibly cute and Dagur simply couldn't resist the idea of making Hiccup his once and for all.

Their first time – Dagur didn't classify what happened with Alvin as their first time – was in the new dragon stable hastily built to keep the Skrill out of any storm that might produce lightning. The Skrill off flying or tormenting Toothless, neither boy was sure which, when Dagur came up behind Hiccup and took his narrow hips in either hand, his hard clothed length pressing into the smaller boy's bottom. "You have no idea how much I want you," he purred into Hiccup's ear, expecting a surprised eep and Hiccup pushing him away like he did when they were younger and Dagur would whisper such naughty things in his ear just to scare him.

Instead Hiccup gave a shuddered breath. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice sounding a little off.

"Yeah," Dagur confirmed, one hand sliding down Hiccup's outer thigh then back up on the inside. "I'm going to bend you over and screw this pretty little ass and you're not going to tell a soul because you want it, don't you? You want all this shoved all the way in you."

"Yes," Hiccup agreed, his breath coming out in little gasps, his body heating up and manhood hardening at the words and hardness pressing against his rear. He couldn't object, couldn't refuse Dagur. His mind seemed to cloud over and the deep primal urges of his body took over. It didn't take much work to loosen his body. Dagur gently bent him over a small bale of scratchy stray, clothes still on and pants pull to his knees. Thick slick fingers worked his anal channel until they were three thick and all the way to the last knuckle inside then they were replaced by a hard pulsing cock. Hiccup never cried out in pain, he felt none after all, the potion made him want this as much as Dagur if not more. He made lude sounds as he pressed back, trying to take Dagur as deep inside him as possible. He kissed and suckled Dagur's lips, chest and cock, doing everything asked of him and when it was over it was like waking from a dream and the memory quickly faded.

At first Dagur wasn't happy about this. After all when you take a lover it's supposed to be a mutual thing and at first he thought it was until the night Hiccup woke up confused in his bed and tried to flee. It took only a few minutes to figure out what was wrong and a lot of trial and error to keep Hiccup calm. That night Dagur pretty much had to fuck the Hooligan heir all night long to keep the drug in check and keep Hiccup from hurting himself. There were no more overnight stays until the potion finally ran its course and Dagur could prove himself to Hiccup as a lover and not someone trying to take advantage of him – of course being able to screw Hiccup anywhere at any time had its perks, behind a tapestry while Stoick was giving a political speak about joining their tribe had been fun and well worth the orgasm that came so hard it nearly revealed them joined together to both tribes, loads of fun but not the way to prove yourself to your lover's father and chief.

They had many ups and downs but somehow after the potion finally wore off, Dagur made it work. He pledged himself to Hiccup as not only an ally, but friend, rider, defender and lover. He found that missing part of himself in Hiccup. That anxiety and nervous energy that always filled him calmed and he was able to think more clearly. Hiccup was good for him and he liked to think he was good for Hiccup. Hiccup taught him the thrills of being a dragon rider and bonding with a dragon while Dagur taught Hiccup to fight and defend himself so no one would ever take advantage of him again. It didn't stop the flashes of memory Hiccup had of the night he was forced to service Alvin and Dagur but Dagur was there to comfort him and try to ease the memories that would sometimes surface. Their relationship wasn't a perfect one, far from it. They argued a lot, especially over Toothless and Deathstrike – yes, Dagur had name his Skrill Deathstrike but often just called her Baby in private. They fought over politics and how to deal with rival tribes. It wasn't an easy alliance, they rarely saw eye to eye, but when it came to sex it was wild and passionate and Hiccup was in every way a dragon at heart, a wild child not afraid to take charge or the lead even if he was the less experienced of the two, and once Dagur understood that every objection he had to Berk having dragons faded and peace finally came to both their tribes.


End file.
